Estou de Volta
by Zatarazulay
Summary: Tudo nesse mundo é sem sentido para um demônio. Não temos emoções. Não temos lembranças. Não temos nada para nos apegarmos. Nada tem valor para nós. Mas eu sentia, lá no fundo, que HAVIA algo importante pra mim em algum lugar. Eu só precisava procurar.


Sangue.

Ao meu redor s existe sangue. No ch o, nas paredes, em minhas roupas, cabelo, o aroma dele no ar e, por fim, pingando de minha katana.

Abaixo minha cabe a lentamente para o ch o.

Havia uma m o segurando meu p .

Droga, Yuu... - Guren fala lentamente quase para morrer.

Um dos olhos estava fechado com sangue de uma ferida horr vel na testa por cima do mesmo e o outro semi-cerrado. Ele n o devia estar conseguir me olhar direito j que estava de barriga no ch o e com o queixo no mesmo sem conseguir erguer a cabe a. Dava pra ver que sua respira o estava fraca.

Me viro bruscamente para tr s e paro a katana dele que tentou me matar, ou melhor dizendo, paro Mahiro que tentou me matar.

Voc fica ador vel com essa cara de dio, sabia? - Pergunto para ela. Como eu era um dem nio, conseguia v -la.

Seu... MALDITO! - Ela luta contra mim com toda a sua f ria. - VOC ESTRAGOU TUDO!

Consigo impedir seus golpes facilmente. Devia at ser engra ado lutar contra uma fantasma usando uma espada. Quem olhasse pensaria que estou lutando contra uma espada flutuante.

Infelizmente, n o tenho emo es para saber exatamente como seria. S acho que Yuu acharia engra ado.

Asura-Kannon. - Digo meu golpe e as katanas aparecem em leque atr s de mim. - Foi bem divertido brincar com todos voc s, mas n o estou mais com tempo ou paci ncia para isso. - Digo com uma expressao sem emo es no rosto.

Lan o todas as katanas na dire o da espada de Mahiro. Ela tenta desviar e rebater umas, mas...

Vou at Guren que ainda estava ca do no ch o atr s de mim sem for as e corto sua cabe a enquanto Mahiro estava ocupada. Ela percebe e se distrai, me dando a brecha de ir rapidamente at ela e usar um dos selos para dem nios que tentaram usar em mim antes.

A katana dela cai inofensiva no ch o com o som met lico ecoando no ar.

Ainda com minha express o vazia, olho ao redor, para os corpos.

Shinoa, Mika, Kimizuki, Guren, Shynia e at Ferid e Crowley e os outros, todos estavam mortos.

As l grimas come am a cair de meu rosto. Eu dou um sorriso ir nico.

N o era voc que queria poder? N o era voc que queria ser usado? Ein, Yuu? Eu lhe agrade o sinceramente por me conceder o seu corpo, e agora cumprirei minha parte. O seu Serafim nunca mais sair do controle. Sua fam lia nunca mais ir sofrer. Aquele que matou as crian as do orfanato est morto. Isso era tudo o que voc queria, certo?

Sinto ele tentando se soltar, tentando voltar para o controle de seu corpo. Mas isso n o importa. Ele nunca mais ir sair.

Apenas durma, Yuu. Durma e deixe de sofrer. - Digo fechando meus olhos e fazendo todo o meu poder vibrar por aquele corpo, o controlando para corromper ainda mais ao Yuu, para t -lo mais sobre controle, at que a alma dele realmente durma.

Ap s ter sucesso, voltei ao meu plano. Procurar seja l o que era t o importante para mim.

Tudo nesse mundo sem sentido para um dem nio. N o temos emo es. N o temos lembran as. N o temos para nos apegarmos. Nada tem valor para n s.

Mas eu sentia, l no fundo, que HAVIA algo importante pra mim em algum lugar. Eu s precisava procurar.

Procurei por toda a superf cie do Jap o. Cidade ap s cidade, vila de humanos ap s vila de humanos. Dia ap s dia. O nico lugar que foi dif cil de procurar direito era onde tinham aquele monstro Serafim.

Desse jeito eu nunca vou achar. - Penso em cima do pr dio mais alto que encontrei do lugar onde estava prestando cada aten o a cada movimento at o de minha vis o demon aca alcan ava. - Preciso procurar mais. Mesmo que eu tenha que vasculhar o mundo todo.

Vejo um vampiro a alguns quil metros. Depois de todas as pessoas que matei nos ltimos dias, os vampiros come aram a me ca ar para me matarem. O mais desafiador at agora foi a um tal de quinto progenitor cujo nome eu esqueci. A morte dele foi gratificante.

Mas o vampiro que vejo ao longe tamb m parece forte. Ele possui cabelo loiro curto e pele morena. Era mais r pido que os outros e parecia me notar a essa dist ncia.

Um sorriso maldoso brota em meus l bios e minha presas f ceis ficam a mostra.

Me movo em uma velocidade que assustaria qualquer humano ou vampiro de classe baixa e apare o bem na frente do tal vampiro. Ele n o pareceu se impressionar.

Muito pelo contr rio.

Uma dor surge em meu ombro direito. Meu bra o havia sido cortado fora.

Quando... ? - N o tive tempo de pensar pois meu outro bra o tamb m foi cortado.

Ele estava prestes a cortar uma perna minha quando consigo reagir e escapar por um triz.

Salto para tr s, mas ele avan a disparando movimento atr s de movimento de espada para tentar me acertar.

Sem minhas m os com a espada eu s podia desviar e tentar me manter vivo.

R pido demais. - Penso cerrando os dentes.

Mas havia algo nos seus ataques. Ele n o estava tentando me matar. Talvez quisesse me interrogar?

Deixo ele tentar me acertar mais algumas vezes e consigo perceber sua velocidade e marcar alguns intervalos de mil simos de segundo.

Em um desses intervalos, me agacho e dou uma cabe ada direto no queixo dele com toda a minha for a e ele voa pro alto pra algumas dezenas de metros pra frente.

Nisso, um baixinho mais lento tenta me acertar, mas dou um chute em sua barriga e o arremesso em um pr dio, fazendo ele atravessa-l .

Vou at minha katana e percebo que outro vampiro vinha me atacar por tr s. Quando viro para chuta-lo tamb m, me detenho.

Cabelos cor de rosa surgem em minha frente e, por algum motivo, fico congelado. Sou acertado na barriga e atravesso alguns pr dios ao ser lan ado.

A vampira nanica que me acertou vem novamente para mais um ataque. Seus olhos vermelhos pareciam determinados e assim como a express o em seu rosto.

... Krull? - Digo quase em um sussurro sem saber ao certo o porqu ?

A rosada ia cortar meu pesco o quando parou no meio do golpe, fazendo um corte no meu pesco o e em uma parede do lado com o tamanho da for a somado a parada brusca.

Ela me encara com uma express o neutra por um instante, tempo suficiente para me lembrar de que j a vi antes. Ela estava l com Ferid pra serem amarrados em cruzes e queimados pelo Sol. Ela foi quem despertou o mais pr ximo que senti de sentimentos dentro de mim quando olhou Yuu nos olhos dela e vice versa. Ela quem eles queriam salvar mas que foi levada pelo tal do quinto progenitor que eu matei a algum tempo.

Krull. - Digo de novo com firmeza, como se eu realmente a conhecesse.

E voc conhece. - Ou o uma voz dizer dentro de mim.

Uma imagem surge em minha cabe a. Uma garota humana de cabelos cor de rosa. Ela falava algo que eu n o conseguia entender. A imagem muda para essa vampira com outras roupas em um campo com uma nica rvore. Ela chorava e gritava alguma coisa que eu tamb m n o entendia.

Sinto algo molhado tocar meu rosto e me tirando dos meus pensamentos. A vampira estava chorando. Se eu tivesse meus bra os, podia jurar que estaria limpando as l grimas dela agora, ou talvez a abra ando. N o sei.

Era confuso.

Ela me encarava com aqueles olhos vermelhos gigantes e emba ados pelas l grimas e eu sentia um aperto inc modo e doloroso no cora o.

... Krull... - Eu tentei cham -la quando o vampiro loiro muito r pido apareceu de novo.

Eu esperava que ele arrancasse a minha cabe a, mas ao inv s disso, Krull me puxou e me jogou para um outro lado. O vampiro nanico tentou me atacar de novo enquanto eu estava no ar, mas eu desviei e acertei ele com uma voadora na boca do est mago e ele pareceu engasgar como se o cora o fosse sair pela boca.

O nanico cai mais pra frente e eu caio flexionando os joelhos. Olho pra tr s rapidamente e Krull estava tentando ao m ximo manter o vampiro loiro longe de mim.

Preciso dos meus bra os! - Penso indo o m ximo que pude at onde eles estavam, mas a perda de sangue come ou a me deixar tonto. - Mas que mer**!

Consegui chegar at onde meus bra os estavam e com dificuldade consegui prensar um na parede com a sorte cortada de frente a minha ferida.

Como estava fraco, ia demorar alguns segundos a mais para curar.

Mas que mer**! - Penso novamente.

O nanico irritante aparece de novo e tenta me matar, e eu desvio novamente fazendo ele acertar a parede onde eu estava prensando meu bra o. N o havia curado, mas ele estava grudado no meu corpo de novo.

Eu ficava desviando de diversos golpes dados em um curto per odo de tempo, mas ainda n o se comparava com o loiro.

Krull. - Penso sentindo algo que devia ser preocupa o.

Paro um dos golpes do nanico o segurando quando meu bra o se cura. Eu estava fraco. Os golpes dele estavam ficando dif ceis de acompanhar.

Antes que pudesse se soltar ou ao menos tentar, eu o puxo pra mais perto e mordo seu pesco o, sugando o sangue o mais r pido que conseguia.

O nanico fez um barulho surpreso e tentou se desvencilhar, mas eu o segurei e mordi mais forte.

Ele n o demorou pra parar de se mexer. O solto no ch o e ele cai fazendo um som baque. N o sei se o matei e nem me importo.

O vampiro loiro estava segurando Krull pelo pesco o desmaiada e cheia de feridas.

Ele parecia pensativo enquanto me encarava.

... Ashera? - Ele perguntou e foi como se algu m me desse um tapa.

As imagens que eu vi antes voltaram, mas dessa vez, eu conseguia ouvir o que Krull falava.

Ashera, mam e est nos chamando para jantar.

Onii-san, n o me deixe!

Ela era minha irm . Krull era minha irm . Eu a abandonei h muito tempo por causa dele. Eu me sentia arrependido por isso mesmo como um dem nio e sentia que havia algo que devia encontrar. Era ela.

Volto a realidade e pareceu que n o se passou nem um segundo enquanto todos esses pensamentos cruzavam minha cabe a.

Volto a ver o vampiro loiro, que reconheci vagamente como sendo Urd em minhas mem rias, segurando minha irm .

O resto dos acontecimentos j mais dif cil explicar. Foi como se meu corpo de mexesse sozinho. Como se tivesse entrado em algum modo autom tico.

Mas o que mais me chamou a aten o era a raiva. N o, o dio que eu estava sentindo em rela o a Urd.

N o s a ele, como ao Primeiro e a mim mesmo por ter deixado Krull.

Eu me movia em uma velocidade absurda e disparava centenas de golpes em Urd. Ele estava mostrando dificuldade em desviar de todos e at soltou Krull pra usar as duas m os.

Asura-Kanon! - Grito e a espada se move e se multiplica, avan ando contra Urd tamb m com a maldi o ativada.

Urd tentou fugir mas eu n o deixei. Apareci em frente ele e perfurei no centro do t rax, o fazendo cuspir sangue.

As katanas vieram logo em seguida o perfurando de todas dire es e em todo o corpo, o transformando em cinzas com a maldi o.

Caio de joelhos no ch o. Minha respira o estava pesada e era como se todo aquele dio se dissipa-se. Em parte, pelo menos. N o que eu me importasse com Urd. Mas tinham outras pessoas que eu queria fazer aquilo tamb m.

Volto para onde Krull estava e acho que ela havia acabado de acordar. Estava p ssima.

Ela me nota e me encara com os seus grandes olhos vermelhos. Lhe direciono um sorriso gentil.

Krull, minha irm zinha.

Vou at ela e fico de joelhos em sua frente. Ela parecia prestes a me dar um soco, muito provavelmente pela raiva de eu t -la abandonado que devia estar surgindo, e ao mesmo tempo parecia prestes a chorar de novo.

Antes que pudesse fazer isso, eu a abra o e acaricio seu cabelo. Ela retribui e a sinto solu ar e meu ombro ficar molhado. As l grimas tamb m estavam jorrando de meus olhos.

Me desculpe. - Era tudo que conseguia dizer e repetia isso v rias e varias vezes a abra ando.

Ela apertava cada vez mais o abra o como se eu fosse fugir a qualquer segundo e a deixar novo. Como eu s estava com um bra o, s conseguia fazer um cafun em sua cabe a.

De repente, algo que eu julgava ser alegria come ou a aparecer no lugar do dio, no lugar das l grimas de tristeza e culpa surgiam de felicidade. Eu estava com minha irm e continuaria sempre ao seu lado dessa vez.

Eu havia encontrado o que era importante pra mim.

Estou de volta.  



End file.
